Conventional retail security systems, such as electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems, operate effectively to prevent shoplifting and the like. However, conventional systems are often limited to the narrow scope of providing security functionality at limited locations in a retail space (e.g., the entrance or exit). For example, an EAS gate located at an exit of a retail business establishment may be configured to alarm when an article with an EAS tag passes through the gate. Other than performing this important alarming functionality, many conventional systems provide nothing more to the users of the systems, such as store owners, store managers, and the like. Additionally, when store owners are considering the purchase and installation of a conventional security system in a retail establishment, the limited functionality offered by the systems can detrimentally affect the cost-benefit analysis of installing and maintaining the system.